Medicopter 117
by beatka934
Summary: Niespodziewane pojawienie się Callie w Seattle uznanej pięć lat wcześniej za zmarłą wywołuje wśród jej rodziny i znajomych wywołuje szok. Jak zareagują na wieść że ona nic nie pamięta?
1. Chapter 1

**AD.1 Witam wszystkich jeszcze raz. To opowiadanie już kiedyś było, ale z przyczyn technicznych zostało zdjęte. Lecz teraz życzę miłego czytania.**

**WSTĘP**

Pięć lat wcześniej… (wspomnienia pisane z perspektywy Arizony)

„Dla mnie i mojej rodziny dwudziesty piąty maja zapisał się czarnymi literami. To wtedy moja żona zaginęła. Około trzynastej odebrałam telefon.

Myślałam że to Callie dzwoni, ale był to jeden z policjantów który poinformował że niedaleko Montany odnaleziono jej samochód, ale najgorsze i najlepsze było to że nie było jej w środku. To oznaczało że żyła, przynajmniej tak wierzyłam.

Byłam załamana całą sytuacją, bo dopólki nie odnaleziono by ją lub jej ciała miałam żyć w zawieszeniu na dodatek samotnie wychować nasze dziecko które od trzech miesięcy nosiłam w swoim łonie. Podziękowałam policjantowi i odłożyłam telefon.

Stałam na środku salonu i nie wiedziałam co w tym momencie mam z sobą zrobić. Czułam się jak by mnie zmroziło i nie mogła się ruszyć chociaż na krok. Jeszcze rok temu o tej porze cieszyłam się naszymi planami na życie a teraz…

Na szczęście moje rozmyślania nie trwały długo. Musiałam poinformować o całej sytuacji nasze rodziny i szpital. Nie mogę być w tym sama. Potrzebowałam pomocy…

Chwyciłam torebkę i ruszyłam do samochodu. Pierwszy cel dyrektor.

**Piętnaście minut później ( Biuro Webbera)**

Proszę usłyszałam gdy kilka razy zapukałam. Weszłam. Co miałam mu powiedzieć? Może już wiedział? Coś się stało? Spytał zachęcając bym usiadła.

Kilka minut temu odebrałam telefon. Tak? Calliope zaginęła wydusiłam z siebie patrząc na niego ze łzami w oczach…

Jak to? Przecież miała być tu wieczorem.

Nie wiem, to co mi powiedzieli to tyle że nie było jej w aucie. Nie wytrzymałam już i moje łzy zaczęły spływać razem z makijażem ale nie zważałam w tym momencie na to. Kiedy podszedł do mnie i przytulił byłam w duchu mu za to wdzięczna.

Dr. Robbins proszę wziaść wolne i zadbać o siebie. Wiem że to będzie najlepsze w twojej sytuacji. Pamiętaj że nie jesteś sama. Skontaktuje się z odpowiednimi organami i w razie potrzeby udzielimy im wszelkich potrzebnych informacji –zadeklarował uśmiechając się delikatnie. Dziękuje szefie…

Po tej rozmowie zrobiło mi się trochę lżej… Teraz musiałam skupić się na sobie. Miałam przecież mieć małego anioła który potrzebować będzie jego mamy. Mam tylko nadzieję że ona się w końcu znajdzie.

**24.05.2005 Boston**

_To miała być czternasta doroczna konferencja chirurgów ortopedów, a Callie Torres jej gwiazdą. Została zaproszona by podzielić się z swoimi wynikami jakie uzyskała w ostatnim czasie gdy pracowała nad stworzeniem sztucznej chrząstki. _

_Dziewczyna nie nawidziła publicznych wystąpień ale czego nie robi się dla szefa. Po tym miała wrócić do pracy i objąc szefostwo swojego działu, gdyż jej poprzednik odszedł na wcześniejszą emeryturę._

_Jej życie znów zaczęło wracać na właściwe tory. Miała wspaniałą żonę, w drodze pierwsze dziecko, dobrą pracę. Jej amerykański sen._

_Nawet jej bardzo katolicki ojciec przyzwyczaił się do jej nowego życia i w pełni cieszył się na moment gdy miał zostać dziadkiem. _

_Ale tego co stało się w drodze powrotnej do Seattle nie wiele za Montaną nikt nie przewidział. Od początku jazdy czuła się jakby ktoś ją śledził. _

_Dopiero gdy została zepchnięta przez inne auto zrozumiała że nie jest bezpieczna i trzeba było uciekać. Na jej szczęście w pobliżu był las. Dotarła do niego bardzo szybko,ale promieniujący ból głowy nie zapowiadał że to koniec kłopotów…_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

**Gdzieś w Montanie…**

Niebo zrobiło się ciemne, powietrze chłodne, a lekki wiaterek który umilał dzień zmienił się w bardzo porwisty, a jakby tego było mało rozpadał się deszcz.

To nie była dobra pogoda dla ubranej tylko w przewiewną zieloną sukienkę brunetki. Dziewczyna idąc cały czas przed siebie, straciła już poczucie czasu. Była głodna i zmęczona. Jedynym marzeniem było położyć się gdzieś na chwilę i odpocząć oraz spróbować zapomnieć o coraz większym bólu głowy.

Gdy na chwilę stanęła i obejrzała się naokoło wzdrygła. Ciemny gęsty las, dziwne odgłosy z oddali przerażały ją. Nie było szans żeby ktoś tędy w najbliższym czasie przechodził. Została sama. Po przejściu kolejnych kilku metrów zauważyła niewielką półkę skalną która choć na jedną noc miała stać się jej nowym domem.

Gdy zaczęła iść w tamtym kierunku, nie zauważyła wystającego śliśkiego już od wody kamienia. Na swoje nieszczęście poślizgnęła się i upadła… Jej wzrok stawał się coraz bardziej zamglony, otaczający ją świat oddległy, a po chwili już nic nie widziała…

**Rok później…**

Dzisiaj mija dokładnie rok odkąd moja żona zaginęł miesiącu policja postanowiła że zamyka tą sprawę. Nasi przyjaciele również zwątpili. Jedynym moim promykiem nadzieji została moja prawie ośmiomiesięczna córka Amelia Marie Robbins-Torres. Urodziła się dwa tygodnie wcześniej niż mój lekarz zakładał, ale nic nie wskazywało by coś złego się z nią działo.

Wiele osób które znało i zna Callie twierdzi że to wykapana mama. Jedyną różnicą są jej lżejszy odcień i dołeczki które ona umiłowała. Nie ma dnia żebym za nią tęskniła.

W szpitalu radzą pogodzić się z tym że już nie wróci, ale jak mam to zrobić. Zapomnieć o osobie z którą żyłam tyle lat? To znów powoduje że moje oczy napełniają się kolejnymi łzami.

Siedzę teraz w domu, w naszej sypialni i spisuje kolejne dni w moim dzienniku, bo wierzę w to że ona wróci, pocałuje, przytuli, pocieszy.

Nie chcę żeby straciła ani jednego dnia z życia swojej córki. Wiem że to nie jest to samo, ale każde wspomnienie jest ważne…

Miałam wiele propozycji randek, ale każdej odmawiałam. Mimo całej sytuacji mam zobowiązania i nie zamierzam tego zmieniać…

„_Calliope stoję przed tobą, przed naszymi rodzinami i przyjaciółmi bo wiem jak bardzo cię kocham i chcę to robić do końca moich dni. Umiłowałam ciebie już w barze. Widziam wtedy bardzo smutną dziewczynę która nie wierzyła w miłość. Wierzyłam że jednak mogę to zmienić jeżeli dałabyś tylko mi szansę. Cieszę się że jeszcze raz odważyłaś otworzyć swoje serce… Kocham cię kochanie moje i obiecuję że nie opuszczę nawet w najtrudniejszych chwilach. Jesteś moja tak ja twoja i niech nikt i nic nie próbuje tego zmienić…"_

Mama słyszę nagle ten słodki głos Ameli, która właśnie się przebudziła. Jest to tym piękniejsza chwila, że to jej pierwsze słowo.

Chodź tu mówię zbliżając się do jej łóżeczka, by podnieść ją z niego i przytulić. Kocham jej zapach. To pozwala wyobrazić mi sobie, że nic złego się nie dzieje…


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

**Trzy lata później…**

**Miami**

„ _Szansa na jej odnalezienie żywej lub martwej zmalała do zera, dlatego wraz z Carlosem zdecydowaliśmy że najlepiej będzie jeżeli Callie zostanie uznana przez sąd za zmarłą. _

_Dzięki temu ja będę mogła ruszyć dalej z życiem, a Amelia będzie miała zabezpieczoną przyszłość gdyż w spadku po swojej matce gdy ukończy dwadzieścia jeden lat uzyska prawo do jej funduszu w wysokości osiemdziesięciu milionów dolarów oraz kolejnych dziesięciu procent jakie moja żona miała w rodzinnym telewizyjnym interesie. _

_Ale do tej chwili o wszystkim będę decydować ja. Nie robię tego z zadowoleniem, ale nie mam wyjścia. Dobrze że dziadkowie zajeli się tym od strony prawnej, ja nie dałabym rady"_

_**Callie**_

**Seattle**

Od dzisiaj mam zacząć nową pracę, chociaż już nie znoszę tego miasta za pogodę. Ale od początku.

Kilka lat temu uległam poważnemu wypadkowi. Odnaleziono mnie przypadkowo i tylko dzięki temu jeszcze żyję. Ale są tego minusy. Moje życie to biała kartka.

Nie pamiętam niczego, włącznie z imieniem i nazwiskiem. Dlatego nadano mi nowe Jan Taylor. Ktoś powiedział że bardzo mi odpowiada, ale ja nie czuję tego tak.

Najgorsze jest jednak że nie mam nikogo kto mógłby mi powiedzieć czy mam jakąś rodzinę lub znajomych. Jestem na tym świecie sama i muszę sobie radzić.

Po pewnym czasie wróciło jak na razie jedyne wspomnienie. To była moja operacja jaką przeprowadzałam na dwudziestojednoletniej blondynce z urazem kolana.

Dlatego wiem że byłam ortopedą. Ale w jakim szpitalu? Pytanie na które po raz kolejny nie znam odpowiedzi. To frustrujące.

Może przyjazd tutaj pozwoli na uzyskanie niektórych. Ale dam sobie czas, teraz muszę zająć się nowymi obowiązkami. Szpital Presbytarian zaoferowało mi staż w ich pogotowiu lotniczym.

Mam tam być asystentem dopółki nie uzyskam uprawnień pozwalających znów operować. Nikt nie chce ryzykować że w środku ewentualnego zabiegu jaki bym przeprowadzała nie będę pamiętać procedur.

Powinnam znaleść sobie też terapeutę, który pozwoliłby mi posklejać te kawałki które już mam oraz pracować nad odzyskaniem reszty. Tęsknie za swoją przeszłością….

Na ostrym dyżurze szpitala w którym pracowała Arizona tamtego wieczora zrobiło się gorąco, gdyż nie nadążano z przyjmowaniem pacjętów którzy ulegli wypadkom podczas pożaru jednej z pobliskich kamienic.

Jedna która została poważnie oparzona została dostarczona do Seattle Grace helicopterem. Na lądowisku już czekał Sloan i Altman. Gdy maszyna bezpiecznie wylądowała, otworzyły się drzwi.

Z początku sanitariusz który je otworzył stał odwrócony plecami, dlatego nie wiedzieli kto to. Gdy w końcu dostrzegli twarz byli w szoku. Jak to było możliwe? Co ona tu robi?

Zamierzacie tu stać czy pomożecie? – zawołała gdy nikt jeszcze nie podbiegł z noszami. Torres – zająknął Mark gdy oboie wrócili do rzeczywistości. Zajmiemy się tym później ale teraz pacient.

Na tym się skupmy – odpowiedziała również zszokowana kardiochirurg. Gorzej że teraz oboje musieli poinformować Arizonę, że jej zmarła żona żyje i jak mogli zauważyć ma się nieźle…

Ok. chodźmy…

**Kilkanaście minut później…**

Czas śmierci 23.54 – zakomunikowała Teddy i wyszła z pokoju… Oparzenia były zbyt głębokie przez co płuca nie wytrzymywały z dostarczaniem tlenu całemu organizmowi… Te kilka godzin było jej zmorą, ale przyszedł czas aby dowiedzieć się coś więcej o Torres. Musiała na własną rękę sprawdzić o co do cholery chodzi w tym, wszystkim…


	4. Chapter 4

**Ad1. resident0987 I'm sorry but I'm not able to do**

**Part 3**

**Ta sama noc…**

**Teddy**

„ Ta noc zmieniła w jednej chwili wszystko. Gdy każdy z nas pogodził się z jej śmiercią, to los zgotował nam niemiły żart.

Najgorsze jest to że jestem osobą która powinna poinformować Ari. Jak mam to zrobic? Przecież nie powiem cześć jak się masz, twoja żona żyje. Weźmie mnie za jakąś wariatkę, dlatego zdecydowałam się sama dojść prawdy.

Dlatego zacznę od jej miejsca pracy. Przecież ktoś musi coś wiedzieć. Nikt nie jest anonimowy.

**Godzina siódma rano koniec zmiany Altman w Seattle Grace Hospital.**

Zdecydowałam się to zrobić zaraz po zmianie, dopółki jest szansa że ją tam zastanę. Dlatego przebrana już w swoje ciuchy ruszyłam w drogę.

Jej szpital mieścił się trzy dzielnice dalej od naszego. Gdy w końcu do niego dotarłam byłam w szoku, był niewielki i stary. Nie mogę zrozumieć dlaczego to im przydzielono lotnictwo o które my się staraliśmy od kilku już lat.

Pokręciłam głową i weszłam w końcu do środka. Może z zewnątrz wyglądał paskudnie ale w środku nie było już tak źle. Ale mniejsza o to.

Gdzie znajdę ludzi którzy wczoraj latali do pożaru kamienicy na avenu 43? – spytałam gdy podeszłam do biura pielegniarek. Trzecie piętro to ich mini baza – odpowiedziała jedna z nich siedząca przy komputerze.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i ruszyłam w stronę windy. Musiałam to zakończyć, nie było odwrotu. Mam nadzieję że Callie ma dobrą wymówkę chociaż po pięciu latach ciężko będzie uwierzyć w jakąkolwiek.

Trzecie piętro, spytać o Callie i załatwić to raz na zawsze – powtarzałam sobie w myślach wciskajac odpowiedni przycisk z numerem piętra. Ta jazda była długa , przynajmniej dla mnie się taka wydawała. Gdy w końcu stanęła tam gdzie miała otworzyły się jej drzwi i przed sobą i to musiała być moja szczęśliwa gwiazda gdyż naprzeciwko mnie szła ona.

Callie Torres stać ! – powiedziałam wychodząc z windy. Odwróciła się ale z jej miny mogłam wyczytać że nie wie o co mi chodzi. Mówiłaś do mnie? – spytała podchodząc bliżej. Tak mamy sporo do wyjaśnienia – odpowiedziałam zła. Nie znam cię i nie wiem o czym to miałabym z tobą porozmawiać.

O_o to mnie zmyliło. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy stara się ze mnie zrobić kretynkę czy rzeczywiście to ja się pomyliłam. Ale z budowy ciała, jej charakterystycznego sposobu chodzenia, mimiki wiedziałam że to ona, mimo blizn jakie miała na twarzy.

Chodź musimy naprawdę porozmawiać ale nie tu – odpowiedziałam chwytając ją za ramię i poprosiłam by poszła za mną do pierwszego pustego pokoju na wezwanie jaki byśmy znalazły…

**Callie Torres vel Jen Taylor **

„ Gdy ta dziewczyna pojawiła się na piętrze, szłam akurat do szefa zdać raport z akcji po czym moja jedna z pierwszych zmian miała zostać zakończona. Gdy usłyszałam jej głos i to imię oraz nazwisko poczułam w sercu małe ukłucie bo to wydawało mi się dziwnie znajome ale nie wiedziałam skąd.

Dlatego zapytałam czy rzeczywiście to o mnie chodzi. Musiała być zaskoczona moją reakcją, ale ja jej naprawdę nie pamiętam chociaż chciałabym bardzo.

Zanim przeciągnęła mnie do pokoju obserwowałyśmy się wzajemnie przez jakiś czas.

Czego chcesz odemnie? – spytałam gdy zamknęła drzwi nie dając mi szansy na ewentualne odejście. Nie graj przedemną Callie – odpowiedziała siadając na łóżku.

Ale ja naprawdę nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Nie znam cię, ani ty mnie – Dodałam po chwili stojąc nadal przy ścianie.

Znów mnie obserwowała ale tym razem nie zła tylko zakłopotana nie wiedząc jak dalej ze mną postępować. Znam cię uwierz mi bardzo dobrze Torres.

Nie jestem do cholery żadną Callie Torres tylko Jen Taylor i musisz mnie z kimś mylić – krzyknęłam zdenerwowana.

Podeszła do mnie i dotknęła mojej ręki. Nie jesteś żadną Jen Taylor. Nie wiem kto i co ci powiedział ale twoja przeszłość, żona i córka czekają na odpowiedzi. Nie mogłam tego dłużej słuchać i jakoś udało mi się stamtąd uciec…

W tej chwili to było dla mnie za dużo. Przez tą rozmowę w mojej głowie zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne pytania. Jaka żona? Jaka córka? Przecież ja nie jestem lesbijką do cholery, czemu ktoś próbuje mi to wmówić. Ja chcę swoje życie zaczęłam płakać zaraz po tym jak usiadłam na ławce przed szpitalem….


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 4**

**Dwa dni później…**

**Teddy**

„ Po jej ucieczce wróciłam do domu. Z upływem kolejnych minut zdałam sobie sprawę że źle do tego podchodzę. Nie powinnam jej atakować bo na pewno tak to odczuła, ale sprawdzić jej historię bo przecież nie jest tak nigdy że nikt nic nie wie.

Dlatego stwierdziłam że czas pojechać do Montany i zacząc szukać śladów. Mam nadzieję że do mojego powrotu obie się nie spotkają.

Arizona nie wie i jeżeli by ją spotkała mogły by powstać kolejne problemy a ostatecznie wystraszyła by Callie chociaż jak ona teraz woli Jen.

O tym co mam zamiar zrobić postanowiłam powiedzieć tylko Owenowi. Oboje służyliśmy w wojsku wiec znamy się na rzeczy. Mój wylot ma być za dwie godziny dlatego czas się przygotować…

**Owen**

„ Szok, zaskoczenie, wściekłość emocje w różnych odcieniach. Na początku gdy mi to powiedziała nie uwierzyłem. Było o tym głośno w całym kraju, bo Callie nie była nieznaną osobą.

Ona wynalazła chrząstkę i dzięki temu zapisała się na kartach historii medycyny. Razem ustaliśmy że ona leci tam gdzie pięć lat temu odnaleziono auto Torres a ja próbuję uzyskać informację poufne o jej pobycie i leczeniu w szpitalu.

Może być z tym problemów ale w wojsku były poważniejsze i dawaliśmy sobie radę…

**Seattle Grace Hospital**

**Ten sam dzień.**

**Callie **

„Dzisiaj było wyjątkowo ciężko. Na środku jezdni powstała wielka wyrwa spowodowana przez osuwający się grunt. Prawdopodobnie doszło do zderzeń płyt tektonicznych.

Ale to w sytuacji zagrożenia życia jakie powstało stało się mało istotnymi wiadomościami. Transport rannych do szpitali trwało kilka godzin. Na szczęście nikt w tym czasie nie umarł.

W pewnej chwili moja załoga po zakończeniu swojej służby postanowiła poczekać w Seattle Grace. Jon miał tam bliską znajomą i chciał porozmawiać. Dlatego by mu nie przeszkadzać usiadłam w poczekalni próbując odsapnąć.

Gdy otworzyłam oczy zauważyłam że pewna blondynka mnie obserwuje. Nie dało się nie zauważyć jej zaskoczenia. Prawdopodobnie widziała kogoś znajomego we mnie tak jak ja w niej. Jeszcze nie mogę sobie przypomnieć ale czułam tą energię jaka od niej biła…

**Arizona**

„ Co to miało być do cholery? Pięć piekielnych lat poszukiwań, później żałoba a teraz okazuje się że w to wierzyłam legło w jednej chwili w gruzy.

Calliope Torres mamy do pogadania i to teraz – warknełam chwytając jej rękaw kombinezonu. Zostaw mnie, mylisz mnie z kimś – zaczęła się bronić próbując się wyrwać.

To wzbudziło we mnie lekkie zamieszanie, ale nie pozwolę jej znowu uciec. Czas by to wyjaśnić a ona miała do mnie wrócić. Nasza córka straciła pięć cholernych lat na słuchaniu jaka jej mamusia była cudowna.

Właź i siadaj – kazałam wciągając ją do środka jednego z pobliskich pokoi na wezwanie. Czy poznajesz? – spytałam podając jej zdjęcie jakie zawsze noszę w kieszeni zarośli. Podjęte zostało na naszych zaręczynach, które ona postanowiła zrobić w gronie rodzinnym.

Była to naprawdę miła niespodzianka… Ale teraz czas obecny się liczy…

Przykro mi ale nie – słyszałam w jej głosie smutek. To mnie rozbiło na miliony drobnych kawałeczków… Callie możesz mi powiedzieć co się stało jakieś pięć lat temu? Spytałam w nadzieji na uzyskanie brakujacych elementow tej chorej ukladanki…

Widziałam że się zastanawia, otwiera usta by cos powiedziec ale po chwili zamykala nie wiedzac co zrobic. Jednak opłacilo się poczekac… Miałam jakis wypadek a ostatnie co pamietam to ze jakis lekarz chyba Stevens nazywa mnie Jen Taylor.

Szok. Ona nawet nie wie jak naprawde ma na imie. Pomogę jej, wiem że to może potrwać ale ja chcę ja z powrotem. Co powiesz na wspólny obiad?- zapytałam z uśmiechem już. Może? Naprawdę ? spytałam niedowierzajac.

Mam charmonogram zapełniony ale sprobuje cos wykombinowac – odpowiedziała otwierajac drzwi… Nie no moja własna żona nie ma czasu… Ale po chwili wróciła Jutro? Ok. Będę tu o siódmej pasuje? Spytała.

Jasne odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem i opuściła mnie jeszcze raz… Ale wiedziałam że jestem znów blisko niej. Moja rodzina znów mogła być kompletna…


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 5**

**Dzień następny godzina 19.00 Seattle Grace Hospital**

**Callie**

„ Powiem szczerze wczorajsze spotkanie z tamtą blondynką było trochę dziwne. Jej wygląd, głos, oczy tak błękitne jak morze wydawało mi się dziwnie znajome.

Mam nadzieję że może ona wie o co tu we wszystkim chodzi, bo jak na razie wszyscy z Seattle Grace wiedzą o mnie wszysytko a ja nawet nie znam ich imion.

Moja zmiana skończyła się dwie godziny wcześniej, po raz pierwszy było tak spokojnie aż nudno chociaż nikt tego na głos nigdy nie powiedział. Moje mieszkanie mieści się zaledwie pare metrów od szpitala blondie.

Tą ksywkę słyszałam wcześniej parę razy. Najcześciej powtarzał ją jeden z lekarzy tam pracujących. Był wysoki, miał niebieskie oczy jak ona ale ciemniejszy oddcień i chyba nazywał się Mark"

**Arizona**

„ No cóż mogę powiedzieć to była trudna noc. Po raz pierwszy spałam z myślą że gdzieś niedaleko jak na wyciągnięcie ręki mam swoje stare życie, dlatego aby je odzyskać muszę trochę się postarać.

Dlatego nad ranem gdy po wcześniejszym przebudzeniu nie udało mi się wrócić do snu siedząc w salonie i nadsłuchując czy Amelia śpi obmyśliłam plan co do naszej pierwszej randki którą nazwałam powrotem do przeszłości.

**Callie**

Nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać długo nie zastanawiałam się nad strojem. Dlatego tego wieczora wszyscy ujrzą mnie w super obcisłych jasno-niebieskich jeansach, do tego czerwona bluzka z super dużym dekoltem mającym za zadanie uwydatnić mój atut.

Chcę żeby wszyscy faceci się za mną oglądali. Liczę że kogoś tego wieczora, bo z blondyną wychodzę tylko jak byśmy były dopiero poznanymi koleżankami. Do tego na tą noc postanowiłam rozpuścić włosy.

Zaś z biżuterii wybrałam łańcuszek ze złotym sercem. Nie wiem skąd go mam, ale lubię go. Patrze na zegarek za pięc siódma czas iść po nią.

Miała czekać na mnie w szpitalu. Mam nadzieję że stoi przed nim bo nie chcę wchodzić do środka, mam dość jak wszyscy się na mnie patrzą… Nie jest to miłe uczucie…

**Arizona**

„Gdy skończyłam się przebierać w szatni niespodziewanie pojawił się Mark. Minę miał nietęgą. Widać że miał problem chociaż po cichu liczyłam że dzisiaj ominie mnie dyskusja o jego związku z Lexi.

Lubiłam mu pomagać ale po setnym kryzysie i najwytrwalsi mieli by dość. Cześć przywitał się ,opierając ramieniem o framugę drzwi. Sloan cześć. Chciałeś cos? Spytałam grzecznie zakładając płaszcz.

Przecież nie będę go gnębić za to jeszcze. Musimy porozmawiać? O czym? Ty i twoja żona która podobno nie żyje – wiedziałam i zaczęłam się zastanawiać kto jeszcze wie o tym.

Tak? Ona żyje – wypuścił powietrze. Spojrzałam na niego z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wiem o tym a jeżeli nie wyjdę zaraz to się spóźnie na randkę.

Coś jeszcze Mark? Spytałam obojętnym głosem zakładając płaszcz. Nie. Musiał był zaskoczony tym co właśnie usłyszał i tym jak zareagowałam ale to moja i Callie sprawa.

Cześć przywitałam brunetkę widząc jak czeka na mnie opierając się o biurko pielegniarek.

Co tak późno? Spytała prostując się. Paciencji.

Rozumiem możemy iść chociaż nie wiem gdzie –dodała po chwili. Dowiesz się za chwilę puściłam oczko i wyszłyśmy z budynku…

Na dworze o tej porze było już chłodno, ale ich spacer nie miał trwać długo. Zgodnie z planem Arizony bar Joe gdzie się spotkały kilka lat temu, miał być pierwszym miejscem jakie zamierzała jej pokazać tak żeby dać żonie szansę na przypomnienie sobie jakiś wydarzeń które w swoim czasie rozruszały by tą całą machinę.

**Arizona**

„Do Seattle przyjechałam osiem lat wcześniej, gdy zakończyłam swój tragiczny związek z Joane. Ta dziewczyna może była dobrą przyjaciółką ale partnerem strasznym.

Jej psychiczne problemy doprowadziły do tego że o mało nie straciłam swoich przyjaciół i rodzinny gdyż nikt z nich nie był w stanie nawet jej tolerować. W końcu po wielu kłotniach i rękoczynach udało mi się to zakończyć.

Wniosłam oskarżenie, dostała dożywotni pobyt w zakładzie zamkniętym. Jak się okazało w trakcie rozprawy nie byłam jedyną jej ofiarą…

Ale wracając do Seattle o doktor Torres usłyszałam dwa dni po rozpoczęciu swojej nowej pracy. Jak to zazwyczaj bywało nasze pielegniarki nie majac nic lepszego do roboty plotkowały.

W tamtym okresie czasu na tapecie była moja żona opuszczona przez Hahn bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Wiedziałam że moje umiłowanie do podsłuchiwania to niezbyt elegancki fakt ale to pozwolilo mi się zorientować czy mam w ogole jakiekolwiek szanse.

**Callie **

Gdy weszłyśmy do tego miejsca zwanego barem Joe byłam zaskoczona jak dużo w nim lekarzy i innych pracowników okolicznych szpitali. Zastanawiało mnie jednak czemu mnie tu przyprowadziła. Nagle poczułam silne szarpnięcie i nim się zorientowałam znalazłyśmy się w brudnej łazience.

Gdy spojrzałam na lustro coś mi w głowie błysnęło ale nie będąc pewna czy się nie mylę zapytałam ją co my tu robimy?

Po twoim wyrazie twarzy mogę powiedzieć że zaczynasz rozumieć co to może być. Ale pozwól że coś ci opowiem.

Kiwnęła głową bym poszła dalej ze swoją wypowiedzią. Osiem lat temu po raz pierwszy przybyłam do tego miejsca. Siedziałam wtedy przy stole i piłam białe wino.

Zrobiłam to bo szukałam okazji aby cię poznać. Znając moje szczęście mogło to jeszcze długo potrwać ale tym razem się myliłam. Siedziałaś wtedy przy barze popijac kolejnego drinka i rozmawiałaś jak później się zorientowałam z Lexi Gray.

Lecz wasza rozmowa nie trwała długo, wyraźnie rozbita przeszłaś do łazienki by nikt nie widział jak ich najlepszy ortopeda się rozpada. W mojej głowie zaświeciła idea że jest to najlepszy moment.

Innego mogło już nie być. Gdy weszłam do środka byłaś pochylona nad zlewem próbując poprawić rozmazany makijaż od płaczu. Wtedy ja się zapytałam o to czy jesteś z … Orto odpowiedziałam. Wiedziałam że skądś ją znam. To była ona bezszczelnie uśmiechająca się chirurg peds.

W końcu mam jakieś wspomnienie ale postanowiłam wysłuchać tej historii do końca.

Zgadza się a kiedy potwierdziłaś przedstawiłam się że jestem z PED i nazywam się Arizona Robbins.

Właśnie ta nazwa usłyszana zupełnie przypadkowo utkwiła mi na długo w głowie tylko jeszcze wtedy nie umiałam tego dopasować do osoby ale teraz mogę stwierdzić że to do niej pasuje idealnie…

Łał ta dziewczyna naprawdę ma talent do przywracania pamięci ludziom. Może jak będę przebywać z nią częściej odzyskam resztę wspomnień.

Nawet nie wiesz jak jestem szczęśliwa że chociaż tyle byłaś w stanie sobie przypomnieć. Zrobimy to obiecuje wrocisz do swoich wspomnien ale reszte musze przełożyć na inny dzień gdyż mam wezwanie. Poradzisz sobie? Spytała patrząc na peager ciągle migający jak oszalały.

Tak biegnij i ratuj kolejne życia a ja spróbuję sobie coś więcej przypomnieć. W porządku mam nadzieję że spotkamy się szybko odpowiedziała i znów zostałam sama. Nie wiem kiedy ale głowa zaczęła mnie dość mocno boleć.

Ale to nie był znany mi ból. Ostatkiem sił przytrzymałam się ściany i zamknęłam oczy.

„ _Orto prawda?_

_Tak _

_Arizona Robbins chirurgia dziecięca_

_Hm… _

_Ludzie mówią. Dużo ale dobrze, Dbają o ciebie. Wiedz że gdy skończyć się smucić to kolejka do ciebie znów będzie stać…_

_Dasz mi kilka nazwisk?_

_Robbins podeszła i pocałowała brunetkę – będziesz wiedzieć i odeszła"_

Czyżbym jednak była lesbijką to nie możliwe….

**Arizona **

„Zabieg okazał się prostym wycięciem migdałków. Gdybym to wiedziała to nawet bym nie ruszyła się na metr tylko robiłby to Karev.

Ufam mu jak mało komu. Ale teraz czas przemyśleć co dalej. Gdzie tym razem powinnam ją zabrać. Nie chcę jej przypominać o tym jak została nazwana przeze mnie noworodkiem.

To było bardzo głupie z mojej strony. A zrobiłam to tylko dlatego że bałam się przeszłości. Gdy tak zapomniałam się w milionach myśli, do rzeczywistości przywrócił mnie dzwonek mojego telefonu. To była Teddy. Odebrałam z uśmiechem.

Hej. Cześć Ari muszę ci coś powiedzieć odezwała się po chwili. Czy może to nie jest informacja że moja żona żyje? Spytałam z lekką ironią którą miałam nadzieję że wyczuje w moim głosie. Skąd wiesz? Zapytała zaskoczona…

Hm pomyślmy… Brudna łazienka, pewna brunetka spotkana tam nie przypomina ci to czegoś? Już ok. rozumiem masz prawo na mnie być zła, ale teraz jestem w Montanie i udało mi się zdobyć parę ważnych informacji które nie są dobre.

Boże Teddy proszę widząc już przed oczami co to mogło by być.

_Dobrze słuchaj pięć lat temu została odnaleziona kilka godzin po zaginięciu przez jakiegoś podróżnego. Natychmiast powiadomił on najbliższy szpital. Ponieważ nie miała przy sobie dokumentów, a twarz była cała we krwi nie od razu ją rozpoznali. Mieli wezwać policję ale przyszedł czas zmiany służby i zapomniano na jakiś czas o niej. A ona w tym czasie zaczęła się wymykać z tego świata. Dopiero alarm jaki został podniesiony przez aparaturę zmusił tych idiotów do pracy. Na prześwietleniu odkryto dość sporego już rozmiaru krwiaka. Usunięto go ale po raz kolejny do tej sprawy podeszli z wielką obojętnością tak więc w efekcje jej ośrodek pamięci jest uszkodzony. Zabrałam jej dokumentację i zamierzam ją przedstawić Derekowi zaraz jak wrócę_.

Ari proszę zachowaj spokój. Szansa po takim czasie na naprawę tej spapranej do granic możliwości sprawy jest żadna ale jesteśmy lekarzami i walczymy jak diabli. Gdy jej słuchałam moje serce pękało tak powoli i boleśnie jak tylko mogłam to czuć.

Co to za ludzie? Składali przysięgę do cholery a teraz moja żona nie wie nawet że nią była jest i będzie. Jeżeli nie da rady tego naprawić, zaczniemy od nowa. Już raz się udało to i tym razem tak będzie. Wiara przecież czyni cuda.. Dzięki Teds muszę już iść. Wracaj bezpiecznie odpowiedziałam i się rozłączyłam.

Musiałam wrócić do walki i pomysłu co zrobić z drugą randką…


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 6 ****  
><strong>**Dwanaście godzin później… ****  
><strong>**Arizona**

„Po tych kilku tygodniach jakie upłynęły od momentu kiedy po raz pierwszy ją zobaczyłam spowodowały że psychicznie byłam wrakiem. To wszystko dzieje się zdecydowanie za szybko.

Potrzebuję przerwy, a to że Amelia jest z dziadkami w Miami ułatwia mi sytuację. Tak więc zanim wróciłam do domu zatrzymałam się przy jakimś sklepie. Kolejny dzień miałam mieć wolny tak więc był czas na leczenie się z tego co zamierzałam zrobić.

Weszłam do środka i wybrałam butelkę wódki. Nie pije tego zbyt często bo nie mam do niej wytrzymałej głowy ale teraz to jest czego potrzebuje najbardziej. Do tego dodałam jeszcze paczkę ulubionych swoich papierosów na wzmocnienie efektu.

Będę tego żałować ale mam nadzieję że to będzie warte.

**15,40$** odezwała się młoda sprzedawczyni. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej i wróciłam do samochodu.

Czas było do domu. Dojazd do domu zajął mi dobre kilkanaście minut. Nie spieszyłam się wcale do niego. Na zatrucie własnego organizmu miałam dużo czasu. Chciałam w międzyczasie jeszcze coś przemyśleć…

**Teddy**

„ Na lotnisku w Seattle Tacoma wylądowałam około pierwszej nocy. Z rozmowy jaką zdążyłam przeprowadzić z Owenem wiedziałam że Ari nie ma w szpitalu.

Mimo że obiecałam sobie że to z nią będę pierwszą rozmawiać sytuacja była na tyle poważna że wymagała konsultacji Dereka wpierw.

Nie miałam zamiaru jej straszyć, wystarczająco jest to trudne. Mam nadzieję że nie zrobi nic głupiego. W sumie teraz żałuje że do niej zadzwoniłam.

**Callie vel Jen Taylor**  
>„Od naszej przerwanej randki minął już jakiś czas. Gdy chciałam do niej dzisiaj zadzwonić okazało się że ma wyłączony telefon, a jutro wolne.<p>

No cóż będę musiała jeszcze trochę poczekać ale w międzyczasie mam zamiar zająć się swoimi bólami głowy, które męczą mnie od paru dni.

To zaczyna utrudniać mi pracę i życie. Z tego co słyszałam Seattle Grace mają u siebie najlepszego neurochirurga. Liczę że mi pomoże…

**Arizona **

Dojechałam w końcu do domu. Zabrałam z siedzenia pasażera torbę i ruszyłam do środka. Po ślubie obie postanowiłyśmy zainwestować we własne cztery kąty.

Mieszkanie koło szpitala było dobre na jakiś czas ale z perspektywą dzieci nie było już dobre.

Dlatego po miesiącu intensywnego poszukiwania trafiłyśmy na dwupiętrowy dom trzy dzielnice dalej niż nasz stary.

Jego poprzedni właściciele mieli czworo dzieci i tyle też było pokoi nie licząc naszego i biura. To było dla nas jak jasny znak. W żartach twierdziłam że możemy mieć nawet dziesięcioro ale ostatecznie uzgodniłyśmy że czworo to w sam raz.

Tylko że po tym wszystkim ten plan już nie będzie można zrealizować. Dlatego cieszę się że mam chociaż jej jedną miniaturkę. Tak więc kiedy usiadłam wygodnie na kanapie wiedząc że nikt nie obserwuje tego co robię mogę zacząć zapominać o tym co gorzkie w moim życiu.

Nie liczę który to już z kolej kieliszek ale wiem że wystarczająco dużo już ubyło z butelki gdyż zaczyna mi się kręcić w głowie na tyle mocno że moja świadomość zdaje się być na tyle ograniczona że nie pamiętam co już robię lub miałam zrobić.

Dobrze że kupiłam papierosy. Nie palę ich zbyt często ale od kilku dni wyraźnie mnie do nich ciągnęło. Zapaliłam jednego, tak to było to. Callie już dawno by mi go zabrała ale nie ma jej tu teraz, na tą myśl łzy zaczynają mi znów napływać do oczu.

Oł shit przecież jej rodzice nie wiedzą że ich córka żyje. I jak ja mam teraz im to wytłumaczyć? No ja się pytam jak? Może zadzwonię teraz? Nie Arizona jesteś zbyt pijana żeby powiedzieć coś sensownego skarciłam sama siebie w myślach.

Idź lepiej spać nakazałam sama sobie i rzeczywiście położyłam się na łóżku jakim stała się na ten czas ta wspaniała wygodna niebieska kanapa. Nie wiem szczerze co ona widziała w tym kolorze. Nasza stara czerwona była o wiele lepsza… Czy ja już mówię sama do siebie?

Pomyślałam zamykając oczy…

**Poranek dnia następnego… ****  
><strong>**Seattle Grace ****  
><strong>**Callie**

„ Gdzie znajdę Shepperda? Spytałam jakąś pielęgniarkę stojącą przy swoim biurku. A pani była umówiona? Nie ale sprawa jest pilna, proszę mu powiedzieć że Jen Taylor chciałaby się z nim zobaczyć.

Miałam nadzieję że Sheppard wie już co się dzieje w jego szpitalu. Zaraz przyjdzie – usłyszałam po dłuższej chwili… Dziękuje odpowiedziałam zadowolona i usiadłam na krześle w poczekalni.

Gdzie ona jest? – słyszałam jakiś męski głos. Tam siedzi zaś w odpowiedzi widząc jak pielęgniarka wskazuje na mnie…

Callie Torres jak miło cię znów widzieć w czym mogę ci pomóc? Skąd ci ludzie wzięli pomysł na to imię i nazwisko.

Mam okropne bóle głowy które uniemożliwiają normalne funkcjonowanie i zanim znów zapytasz jestem Jen Taylor a nie Callie Torres ilu jeszcze osobom mam to tłumaczyć? Zaczęłam narzekać. W porządku chodź ze mną do biura. Potrzebujemy bardziej prywatnego miejsca do takiej rozmowy. W porządku…

Po kilku minutach znaleźliśmy się w jego biurze. Ok. Jen teraz powiedz kiedy się to zaczęło…

Tydzień temu i nie ma dnia kiedy ten ból nie nękał by mnie – odpowiedziałam.

Dobrze zrobimy prześwietlenia i zobaczymy co tam się dzieje, ale jeszcze w skali jeden do dziesięciu jak to być oceniła? Dziewięć z coraz większą dziesiątką. Ok. rozumiem.

Nasza rozmowę przerwało dość silne pukanie do drzwi. Proszę – zaprosił gościa do środka. Teddy wejdź jak podroż? Dobrze dziękuje.

Widzę że Callie też tu jest to dobrze, nie będziemy musieli cię szukać. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać o co im chodzi. Cal ostatnio byłam w Montanie i udało mi się na szczęście nas wszystkich wyciągnąć twoja kartę z dnia wypadku…

Derek lepiej usiądź bo wątpię ze spotkałeś się w swojej dotychczasowej pracy z tak rażącymi zaniedbaniami…

Coraz bardziej się tego obawiałam co miała zamiar nam ujawnić…  
>Callie ty masz w głowie… Zaczęła tłumaczyć ale po raz kolejny nam przerwano gdyż ktoś znów zaczął pukać w te cholerne drzwi….<p> 


End file.
